You're fired Chris McLain!
by Watanuki-kun
Summary: After the ending of Total Drama Action, the Channel owners calls Chris for announcement that will change not only his world but the Total Drama show forever. Who will host the new show and what will become of the next season? Chris/OC (Not romantic, friendly of course)


**You're fire Chris McLain!**

**Chapter 1 you can't do this to me!**

**Author note: Hello everyone and welcome to my fanfic. I was working on it for a long time and I think its finally time for publication. This fanfic will fouces on the time between the ending of Total Drama Action to Total Drama Comeback that will determind who will appear on my future Total Drama World Tour Version. I hope you'll find this story entertaning and alluring. Have a nice read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters, it belongs to Teletoon and Cartoon Newtwork except my own characters.**

* * *

_**20 years ago...**_

_******There is unrest in the forest, **  
**There is trouble with the trees, **  
**For the maples want more sunlight **  
**And the oaks ignore their pleas.**_

_**It was a nice night at the McLain house. Chris was watching tv while is mother sat closer, resting after a long day at work. Chris was glad she came back, because he didn't know how to cook anything other than warming a sandwhich. Besides, even if he had cooked he could have ruined his flawless skin amd that's something the future star of Holywood. Unfortunately, she looked terrible, her hair was frizzled, there were bags under her eyes and her feet were swollen up. She was definitely not herself today. Usually when comes home after a long day at the studious, she'd unpack her bag and put her belongings at the kitchen table, cut a few vegetables to make delicious salad and then sit down next to asking how was his day at school. But she didn't do any of that. She just lie down and drawn to her own world ignoring everything at sight.**_

_**"Are you okay mom? You're looking sick," the curious teen ask her, hoping for an explanation to why she's not in the kitchen making him dinner. **_

_**"What did you say, honey?," His mother replied in a gruff voice. "I'm tired today sweety, sorry I can't make you dinner. You can call for a pizza if you want. My wallet is on the table"**_

_**Perhaps she was indeed, tired. Her job as a producer was difficult and very demanding. Sometimes even unfair when the Channel wasn't agreeing to her decisions asking her to rechange a few things at the shows that currently running or cut from the budget if necessary. Sure, her job can put her under alot of pressure but in the end of the day she has enough time to pay attention for her child. Something is wrong with her.**_

_**"What's wrong with you? You seriously worrying me," Chris said with anxiety. He sincerely worried about her. If she'll be sick or worse, then who'll take care of him? Who'll make him food? Without her he'll be left alone. He can't afford to live alone. Somebody has to pay for his telephone's bill. "Is there something you want to tell me?"**_

_**Mrs. McLain was hesitated with her words. She didn't knew how to tell her precious baby boy the news. It might be amazing to have another kid at the house. Maybe Chris will learn to be responsible if there was another child at the house. But can she really keep pretending that everything was fine? She can't afford another child. It was hard enough to raise Chris with her constantly absent from the house. Taking care of Chris was hard and now, having another one? That'll be complicated him along with Chris as long as she's at work. How can she take care of them with all that pressure? Oh, how she wish for someone to help her.**_

_**"Nothing is wrong, hon," Mrs. McLain manage to fake a smile. "There's nothing for you to worry about" She moved forward and stroke his head. "So, how was school?"**_

_**"Super," Chris sarcastically said.**_

_**"What happened?" She inquired him.**_

_**Chris sighed with irritation. "Mr. Crawford give me detention today," Chris meekly said. **_

_**"He what?"**_

_**"He... give me a detention today," The frightened teen swiftly said, hoping his mother haven't heard a word.**_

_**"Why would he do that?," His mother asked. "I thought Mr. Crawford adore you"**_

_**"He did. He just punished me for something I didn't do"**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**Chris close his arms at his legs, burying his head with shame. "When I came to class this morning the kids were pulling a prunk," He explained. "After came in, a bucket of water fall on him. He was so furious his head was starting to boil up. He ask, 'Who did this? You better come clean or else!' and before I know it Ms. Perfect, Lisa, said 'Chris did'. Of course I wanted to explain it wasn't me but Mr. Crawford refuse to hear my pleas and give me a week of detention"**_

_**"Oh, honey," Mrs. McLain cried as she hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that stupid old fart will pay for this," she swore to avenge him.**_

_**"Don't bother," He refuse to accept her help. "I don't need your help. There's no need"**_

_**"But why?" She asked, feeling sad that her son don't want her help. "Don't you want justice? Don't you want to prove you're innocent?"**_

_**"I don't need to prove anything. Mr. Crawford will regret he ever cross me," Chris smirked. "After all, I'm gonna be a** **star!"**_

* * *

"This just stinks!" Chris complained as he closed his phone. "I can't believe them. Calling me on my vacation! What do they want now?"

Chris was on his way from the air port in his limousine. The limousine drove as faster as it could through the traffic to Leleton's channel building. It was such a bizarre call. They told him they needed to speak to him right away. Something argent that has to be discuses. Why did the Channel owners called him here? Are they displeased with the ratings or perhaps with Courtney's consistent lawsuits? Or was it how yesterday his new show Total Drama Action was ended? If this was the case Chris could understand why they call this meeting "argent".

Ever since yesterday he felt ashamed on how things ended with the finale of Total Drama Action.

First he and Chef were supposed to go on vacation. He thought that leaving Beth and Duncan alone with simple instructions will keep them motivated for the final challenge. It was a pretty easy challenge, though. They just had to move through the disaster movie course without getting injured, and making their way to the finish line. The first one to cross the finish line wins the competition and its fabulous prize! But perhaps nothing is never easily said and done. The two finalists ended in a tie which made things… complicated.

Why did the channel let these two lovebirds and their stupid Aftermath show decide who to give the millions? Didn't they know better than to let amateurs decide? It'll just make the viewers swipe channels!

They're not watching this show for some cutesy talk about whose worthy of that amazing prize or how he'll spend it. No. they're watching because they want to see blood! They want to see drama, passion, anger and explosives. It was he's show and only he will decide on how it ends.

Finally the limousine parked to the pavement to the building. Chris got outta the limousine as he watches the high skyscraper before his eyes. The grey big 9 feet building was humongous, setting its oversize shadow that engulfed the entire street in everlasting darkness. Just being here brings back happy memories.

Oh Channel Leletoon. How he love this channel. Thanks to this place Chris became who is today. He still remember the day he broke through the front doors, entered the elevator and show Mr. Zaplman (The first owner of the channel) he's idea for the Total Drama Island. Mr. Zaplman was pleased with Chris's idea and ordered a contract for 26 episodes to see how it'll turn out. Never in his life was Chris praise for something he created. "You're genius" and "This is just too damn funny" and "I can't wait to see these competitors on the screen" all those words made him squealed in joy when finally, after all these years, somebody recognize he has talent.

Being summoned by the big man made him nervous all over his gorgeous hot body. What could it be? Was it another lawsuit from that wretched Courtney and her blood sucking leeches? The channel cannot handle another one after what she pulled last season. Just remembering how that cheeky child managed to crawl her way back to the show made him angry. Sure it was fun having her around playing with Duncan's heart having the two keep fighting and flirting for laughs and for fans but it started to get old. Then she started to demand for prizes each time she completed a challenge even if she hasn't won. She drove him mad. Thankfully, after the campers find out about Owen sabotaging the game Courtney got eliminated for good.

If she'd remain in the game it'll not be fun anymore to watch Beth or Duncan getting torture through the final challenge of the competition. She could have probably got herself another advantage which will be another dropping on the ratings. The fans of the show did not like the way Courtney was treated differently from the rest; Fancy meals with Chris and the crew, having a connection to the outside world although it's forbidden in the competition and having different set of rules? That just kept the fans angry. They hated how she was treated like that. Finally, they decided to sign out a petition to eliminated Courtney from the show because she was using her lawyers to help her win the game. Unfortunately when the princess found out about it with her PDA she demanded that the petition will be shut down immediately because it's damaging her reputation. Too bad it didn't last.

_**The trouble with the maples, **_  
_**(And they're quite convinced the're right) **_  
_**They say the oaks are just too lofty **_  
_**And they grab up all the light. **_  
_**But the oaks can't help their feelings **_  
_**If they like the way they're made. **_  
_**And they wonder why the maples **_  
_**Can't be happy in their shade.**_

Chris made his way to the front desk where a beautiful dark hair secretary was sitting focusing on her phone. She wore a black suit with a white blouse underneath were Chris could see her pink lace bra. _Nice _he thought perversely. She wears gray framed glasses on the top of her nose and a beauty spot on her left cheek. Her eyes were staring on the illuminate phone screen, shining her aquamarine eyes. _Time to make an impression_, he evilly thought as his plan went to motion.

"Hello beautiful," Chris greeted the beautiful secretary as he gave her his famous bright smile trying to gain her affection. "Tell Mr. Zaplman Chris McLain has arrived. After I'm finish with business maybe you and I can go out for a dinner. Whaddaya say?"

"What business do you have with ?" The sectary sourly asked as she tried to ignore the last part of his question. She's resenting him already before getting to know him? She's one tough cracker. _No biggie I'll break this ice princess soon enough_, Chris thought with a sly smile.

"Have an important meeting about my show," he bragged about himself. "You know its hard being me with that entire tight schedule that I forget about romance one in awhile. Whaddaya you say, sugarplum? You and me, date, tonight at Nasty Burger?"

"You have a show? What show?" the sectary was surprised by the mentioning of his show. There's No way she doesn't know about his show.

"You know which one," Chris started to be frightened. She must be joking. Could it be she's feigning ignorance on purpose? Yes. That's why. What a cunning little fox. _You want to play? Okay we can play_ Chris thought deviously. "The Total Drama series," he explained. "You know, that where teens are competing for millions of dollars"

"Never heard of it," she said stare back on her phone screen.

"No, you must have seen it. I'm hosting that show," Chris started to get annoyed with this game. It was cute when it begun but now it's just irritating she's faking she doesn't know a thing about him or the show.

"Sorry. Never saw you or your show before in my life," the sectary frankly apologized.

"You don't know me?" Chris was shocked. Everyone knew him. He makes everybody scream when he pass the street. Women collapse when his smiling. He appeared on 12 films winning Gemmies awards! How could it be she doesn't know him? "You sure you're not recognizing me? Here take a good look" he tried once again his blazing white smile in hope of invoking some kind of response from her.

The sectary moved her eyes from the screen and made an eye contact with him. She stares at him for about seconds until a "nah" was all that came from her.

"You… You don't me? I'm Chris McLain!" Chris raged at her. "I'm a famous actor. I appeared in movies. I'm the host of the Total drama series and I host the latest Gemmie awards last fall!" But no matter how much he mention the sectary still remain with the same old answer. "Never heard of you before in my life"

_How… It can't be… She… She doesn't know me? _Chris was broken in his thoughts. Anybody knew him. ANYBODY. Heck even animals were startled by his charm. She must crazy. Yeah that's it. Maybe she doesn't watch even TV. "Who hired you? What kind of a sectary are you?"

Suddenly the dark haired woman began to laugh. "You honestly thought I was the sectary? Hehehehhe! That's rich"

"What? Then who are you?"

"Oh don't worry. You'll found out soon enough," The mysterious woman smirked playfully. "Mr. Zaplman is at the fifth floor. Everyone is waiting just for you" She rose from the sectary's seat and walk to the elevator entrance. "Follow me," she said and Chris followed her inside.

_**There is trouble in the Forest, **_  
_**And the Creatures all have fled, **_  
_**As the Maples scream oppression, **_  
_**And the Oaks just shake their heads.**_

The mysterious woman and Chris entered the elevator when the doors shut closed. The woman press number five button and the elevator started to move up. Chris still didn't understand who this woman was or what she has to do with his meeting. Could it be their replacing him? No way. They'll never dare to pull him off from his show. Whoever that woman was, and no matter how hot looking she look, there's no way he's letting her do anything to him. Nobody tells Chris McLain what to do.

"Relax McLain, there's nothing to worried about," the mysterious woman reassured him. "The channel owners just want to have a little chat with you about a few changes"

"What changes?" Chris questioned her. What changes could the channel owners needed to talk to him about? Is it the competitors? Is it about the budget? And who's this woman? What does she have to do with any of this?

"Just a couple of small changes we have to do before the third season," she explain with a sweetly tone. "Nothing critical that'll damage the show," the elevators doors open widely as she walk into the room full of 12 different people who Chris know very well. They were the Channels Owners, twelve powerful and rich that can do whatever they feel like it. Just standing here with them makes him feel small and unimportant. "I brought McLain as you Ordered, sir"

"Thank you Mrs. Argent," Mr. Zaplman thanked her as he smiled upon Chris being entering the room. Mr. Zaplman was a man in his forties with gray blond hair and green emerald eyes that were always friendliest to Chris. He wore a Blue business suit with a red tie and a Total Drama pin with the picture of Gwen. He was such a fan of hers due to her attitude that cracked him up. "Chris! How delightful for you to join us. Please, take a seat"

Chris seated next to Mrs. Argent at the round table feeling uneasy all the eyes peeling underneath him. "Mr. Zaplman, my man," Chris flattered the old man, hoping it'll help him forget how stressful he felt. "What's up? You're looking good. You're keeping in shape I see. What's so important that you gotta interrupt my vacation? I was on my way to Hawaii to cache some suntan and hit on some chicks"

"I know, Chris, but it'll only take a second," Mr. Zaplman give him his casual smile. A smile that makes you put all your trust into him. That's why he loves Mr. Zaplman. He always was on Chris side when he wanted something to feature on the show (as long as it's not breaking over the budget of course) but this time Chris wasn't so sure he was on his side anymore. "You see Chris, there's a little problem that kept popping up in every conversation," Mr. Zaplman as he walked back and forth the room. "We receive a few compliments from parents and fans that you're… how to say it gently?"

"Abusing the teenagers," Mr. Ping, one of the channel owners whispered into the space of the room.

"Yes. That's right! Abusing them," Mr. Zaplman smile become into a frown. "They say you're too hard on them with you challenges. And we cannot afford of losing ratings just because you torture those poor competitors whatever you like"

"According to the survey we posted on the website weeks ago, the fans find you… unattractive and boring," Mrs. Argent butted in to Mr. Zaplman speech while reading from a pack of papers.

"Unattractive? Boring!? Ungrateful blobs!" Chris furiously screamed. "Do they know what I'm doing to look beautiful? It's not easy to remain in such great condition!"

"Lately more reality shows feature hostess then a host lately. The fans think that feminine touch might improve the show and created better challenges," Mr. Ping said, trying to adjust his glasses.

Chris was panicking. They're firing him. No they can't do this. He poured his heart into this show and now they're going to replace with some Hollywood blond skunk? They can't do this! They just can't! "You're firing me? Is that it? After all I've give to you? You're replacing with new and shiny toy to play with another? Who could you exactly can replace me with, huh? Blaineley from that blood sucking leeches show, Celebrity Manhunt? Or is it Joshua from Cars Crash and his lame reality driving show? Please, amuse me"

"They did offer her the position but no. They're not going to fire you Chris, as much as it'll be fun to watching you get evacuate from the building," Mrs. Argent sounded disappointed.

"Wait you're not firing me?" Chris said with a relief.

"No! Of course we wouldn't dream of firing you my boy," Mr. Zaplman assures him. "We're just going to give you somebody to help you with all that pressure" Mr. Zaplman took his sit when the elevator doors opened once again to reveal a silhouette of a woman. "Meet you're new partner host"

"You! What are you doing here" Chris rose from his seat in amazement to the reveal that will change his world forever.

"Oh Chris, that's no why to talk to your new partner," the silhouette came closer to the round table. The fluorescent lights shining over her body, revealing a figure of a young woman. "Aren't you going to say hello you to your little sister, big brother?"

_**So the maples formed a union **_  
_**And demanded equal rights. **_  
_**"These oaks are just too greedy; **_  
_**We will make them give us light." **_  
_**Now there's no more oak oppression, **_  
_**For they passed a noble law, **_  
_**And the trees are all kept equal **_  
_**By hatchet, axe, and saw.**_

* * *

**Finally, Chapter 1 is done. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause the next chapter is gonna be sad. Prepare a tissue box if you need to.**

**For those who are wondering what is that song I put in the chapter, its called The trees - Rush. I think it suits Chris tremendous stress throughout this chapter.**

**So, I'll so later campers! Later~**


End file.
